Algorithms are being developed and tested for aiding in numerical taxonomy of feature by strain matrices too large to be analyzed by existing programs. Both segmentation and heuristic approaches are being investigated. A program is being designed to compare and evaluate methods and/or laboratories when characterizing the same set of strains. The usual statistical packages are not usual because of the predominately binary (i.e., discontinuous) nature of the data. The algorithm will allow comparison of tests or laboratories at the levels of individual strain (with replicable determinations), species, genus, and overally set for determination of test method equivalences and/or inter-laboratory consistancy. Computer graphic algorithms are being tested to aid microbiologists in visualizing individual similarities as well as heirarchical group memberships among strains.